kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Icarus: Uprising (Demo)
This article is for the demo version. For the finalized version, see Kid Icarus: Uprising. Kid Icarus: Uprising had playable demos available to the public through events prior to its release in March 2012. There are many differences between these demos and the finalized version of the game, most of which can be seen below. New York Preview Event At a preview event that took place in New York City, January 2011, people were given the opportunity to play an early demo version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Here, they were allowed to play abridged versions of Chapter 1 or Chapter 4 for an allotted six minutes. Differences *Alternate dialogue.Chapter 4 Demo *The title screen, which appears on the top screen rather than the bottom, uses Kid Icarus: Uprising's beta logo. *Alternate file select music plays at the title screen that incorporates angelic chanting vocals. *Alternate Chapter 1 and Chapter 4 banners appear, with the words "(abridged ver.)" next to the chapter numbers. Chapter 1 is classified as "EASY," while Chapter 4 is classified as "HARD." Chapter 1 is listed with a literal translation of its Japanese name, "The Second Coming of Palutena," instead of "The Return of Palutena." *An unused sound effect plays when browsing the chapter select screen. *An unused screen for selecting Blades, Claws, and Orbitars appears for the player to choose their weapon of choice, showcasing unused weapon banners with alternate descriptions. *A graphic showing the Nintendo 3DS with lines pointing out the functionality of its buttons appears on the top screen prior to starting the mission, while the bottom screen shows an unused blue button with gold trim that reads "To arms!" with the stylized Pit silhouette from the "Move out!" button in the final version. *Pit and Palutena have different voice actors in the demo version—Pit is voiced by Troy Lund, while Palutena's voice actor is currently unknown. *Squared-off character portraits appear in the lower left corner of the top screen. In the final version, bigger portraits appear on the bottom screen. *The touch screen during gameplay appears as a simple, dark purple screen with light purple accents and a circle pad graphic displayed in the top left corner of the touch screen. In the final version, the touch screen is gray or beige with more refined, white accents. *The recovery sound effect upon consuming food is absent. *The changing colors on the Monolith's engravings appear to be more prominent, akin to its alternate artwork. *Enemies that disappear when another hoard of enemies appears simply blink out of existence rather than fade out. *The Reaper in the Great Reaper cutscene uses its screech-like Japanese sound effect when it notices Pit. *The "I'm Finished!" screen is absent—instead, a defeated player respawns as they would in Together Mode. *The Great Reaper battle uses the Boss Fight 2 music instead of Boss Fight 1. *An unused graphic of Medusa's official artwork is shown after completing a chapter, displaying the remaining time the player had upon completion, their score, and the words "Coming Soon!" Gamescom At a Gamescom event that took place in Germany, August 2011, people were given the opportunity to play a significantly more refined demo version of the game. Here, players could play full versions of chapters 1, 2, or 3 for an allotted five minutes, gaining more play time by defeating enemies. Differences *Alternate dialogue.Chapter 1 DemoChapter 2 DemoChapter 3 Demo *The title screen, which appears on the top screen rather than the bottom, uses Kid Icarus: Uprising's beta logo with a banner that reads "Demo Version." *Alternate Chapter 1, 2, and 3 banners appear, classifying Chapter 1 as "Easy," Chapter 2 as "Normal," and Chapter 3 as "Hard." Each displays unused graphics of Palutena, Magnus, and Hewdraw's official art, respectively, when hovered over. *Unused banners for each weapon type appear on the weapon select screen, with the exception of the club which was absent altogether. *Before the player starts the mission, the top screen displays a 3DS, while the bottom screen displays the words "You can adjust the feeling of depth using the 3D depth slider." Below the text is the same blue and gold trim "To arms!" button from the NYC Preview Event demo. *A different sound effect plays when the player recovers from Crisis mode. *An alternate Chapter 1 Air Battle theme plays during the chapter that contains notes which are higher in pitch than the final version. *When Pit accesses a warp point, his model freezes in place as the screen fades out. In the final version, his model settles into a neutral standing position before fading out. *A simplified Battle Results screen appears upon completing a chapter, which covers the amount of enemies defeated, the amount of hearts collected, and the player's score. *An alternate Dark Pit's theme plays in the AR Battle Mode, which is higher pitched and more stripped down. *The Drink of the Gods to the side of the coliseum entrance in Chapter 1 is absent. *Two Ganewmedes appear in front of the Wrecking Ball in Chapter 1. In the final version, there is only one present. *The Twinbellows battle uses the Boss Fight 2 music instead of Boss Fight 1. *A different sound effect plays upon defeating the boss. *Loading screens last longer. *The sound effect for recovering to full health is higher pitched. *An alternate voice clip plays when Pit receives damage. *The entrance for the Sagittarius Bow is absent. *The entrance for the level 4 Intensity Gate in Chapter 3 is absent. *An unused graphic is shown after completing a chapter, displaying the remaining time the player had upon completion, their score, and the highest score for that day. The graphic displays Palutena's official art for Chapter 1, one of Magnus's portraits for Chapter 2, and one of Medusa's portraits for Chapter 3. Comparisons New York Preview Event Gamescom References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Unused Content